<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>power cut, power trip by demigodbeautiies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980764">power cut, power trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies'>demigodbeautiies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sub Alex Claremont-Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their power cuts out. Alex fidgets. Henry complains.</p><p>And then they make do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>power cut, power trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesbonny/gifts">annesbonny</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp our power cut out so I spent two hours writing this because I had no wifi, so uhhh. Enjoy some gratuitous smut. </p><p>Thanks to Beck for beta-ing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their power cut out without much warning. </p><p>
  <span>One minute Henry was leaning on the kitchen counter for the kettle to boil, and the next the room fell into silent shadows a d he lost his chance for a cup of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was fine, for a good long while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had grumbled, but allowed himself to be dragged out into the living room to sit on the sofa and cuddle, arms around Henry’s waist while they both sat and read. The sun had yet to drop behind the horizon as they sat in the dim shadow of their living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it had been hours, and it was increasingly fucking obvious that Alex was losing his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” Henry said; Alex made a quiet noise of affirmation. He hadn’t stopped fidgeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby,” he said, sounding distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to move? Or do something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m- fine,” he said, and Henry sighed. He pointedly put his book down on the table and turned to look Alex in the eye, hands dropping onto his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem fine,” he said, and Alex smiled, faintly, looking awkwardly sheepish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Henry, I promise-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you sit still?” he asked, almost stern, trying not to push him - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sucked in a sharp breath, and Henry blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was another option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex,” he said, “Sit still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this time, he made it an order. Alex blinked, mouth opening in a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘O’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he realised where Henry was going, now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you do that for me?” Henry said, and Alex nodded. Henry watched him lick his lips and wanted- He wanted-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can’t be good and sit still,” he started, low and halting, just to watch Alex cling onto his every word. “I think you have to use up your energy on something else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna make me?” he said, but it didn’t sound like a taunt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this was Alex asking him, wanting him to make him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be good,” Henry said, anyway, chiding, and Alex nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, baby?” he asked. Henry shivered. The opportunities are endless, but - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get me off,” he said, in the end, and Alex gasped, nodding quickly before pushing himself back to crawl off the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Alex’s knees hit the hardwood floor beneath him. Henry had half a second to wince and lean forward before he was waving it off and pushing him back, desperately pawing at the zipper of his jeans. He huffed out a laugh and let him drag off his clothes, until his cock sprung free and Alex was pressing a desperate kiss against him, like he was starving for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fuckin’ hot,” Alex muttered, licking up the side of his dick and making him cry out, already surprised and loving each press of his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry shivered, feeling each inch of his skin prickle with delight as Alex sucked him into his mouth, surrounding him in </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was only half aware of the gasping pleas and praises that fell from his lips as Alex blew him, hands coming up to dance gently over his thighs, and it was good, it was so fucking good - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, come here, please-” he said, gasping out each word, almost ready to beg for it if Alex would only come and fuck him - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as always, Alex obliged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a second he was scrambling up to stand and practically falling back onto the sofa, knees thrown on either side of Henry’s hips and leaning down to kiss him, hard, unruly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached his hands up into Alex’s hair, clinging tight to the dark curls and pulling him down to look him in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see him flush, and wanted to devour him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Henry said, knowing what he wanted and completely desperate to get it, not willing to budge if he had any say in the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said, again, hands tightening in his hair and Alex moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck, okay,” he gasped, and in a second he was tugging away and scrambling off the sofa to grab the nearest bottle of lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s hands gripped tight in the sofa to stop from reaching down and touching himself while he waited, determined to be patient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From that time we fucked in the kitchen,” Alex said when he returned, tossing a bottle over the sofa onto Henry’s lap. Henry snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lose your keys every single day, but remember that there’s lube in the kitchen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was memorable!” he said, sounding petulant, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Henry loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He readjusted his hips where he lay on the sofa, already shivering in anticipation of what was to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ideally, it would be him. Multiple times, if he had any say in the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a soft sigh as Alex pressed the first of his lube slick fingers into him. His touch was gentle, and even, almost relaxing with how intimate it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder,” Henry said, not quite demanding, but leaving no room for disagreement. He gasped as Alex obeyed, pushing just a touch deeper, rubbing the tips of his fingers against the parts of him that he knew and loved - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” Henry said, again, knowing he sounded breathless, but pushing, anyway. Alex shivered. “Another finger, darling, come on-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded, rapid, pulling back just to fuck forward again with two fingers, moving faster, harder, because that was what Henry wanted, and Henry always got what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Alex’s dick twitch with each commanding word, and smiled, slow and sultry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was what they both wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, can I- are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Henry said, and Alex groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me fuck you,” he gasped, “Henry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your manners,” he teased, just to see the tight pinch of Alex’s eyebrows together before he snapped, and begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Henry, please let me fuck you,” he babbled, and Henry really could see his hips rutting forward now like he couldn’t even control it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” was all he said, and Alex cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, again, voice breaking around the word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Henry couldn’t say no when he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>please. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he said, and Alex groaned, whispering quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you, thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>s. Henry’s stomach flipped as he watched Alex shuffle onto his knees, raising his hips up so Alex could slowly press in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good,” he groaned, as Alex’s hips met his own. He shifted, tightening around Alex unintentionally, and they both gasped together in tandem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Alex’s eyes shut tight, like he was overwhelmed already, but he didn’t stop moving, still pressing in hard and rhythmic for Henry, to make Henry feel good, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>H-Haa</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he gasped, head dropping forward with eyes shut tight over Henry, and fuck, he wanted so much, wanted to feel good with the man above him, his beautiful boyfriend - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, love, right there,” Henry moaned. His head dropped back against the armrest of the sofa, and he gasped when Alex took it as the invitation it was to start leaving gentle bites down the expanse of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Alex readjust his weight onto one of his arms, trailing the other down Henry’s chest, pinching his nipple hard enough to make him shiver, before bringing it lower, lower - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Henry said, cock twitching as Alex wrapped a tight hand around it and started to jerk him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fucking sexy, baby, you’re-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Henry gasped, interrupting him with a sudden rush of pleasure, and he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>that his fingernails were digging sharp crescents into Alex’s shoulder, not caring, not when he moved like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that - </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Alex didn’t fucking stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry came with a loud cry, back arching almost painfully like he could press every part of him against Alex’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alex moaned, and Henry could just barely feel his stomach twitching above him. “You’re so fucking hot, oh my god-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” Henry managed, barely, and Alex groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna kill me, sweetheart-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he cried out, and Alex moaned, fucking him harder, and faster, and - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I- Can I </span>
  <em>
    <span>come, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Henry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” he gasped, “Not yet, I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s hand on his dick was a surprise, and his body convulsed with sharp shocks of oversensitivity that all at once threw him right to the edge of pleasure again. Henry screamed, hips twitching uncontrollably as Alex stroked him hard and fast and - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His next orgasm was accompanied with a wordless shout and came out dry, but he could feel himself desperately tightening around Alex, who was stroking him through it and holding on for dear fucking life, lest the sensations Henry was giving him pushed him over the edge before he was given permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come inside me, darling, come-” Henry gasped, seconds before Alex cried out just as loud and let go, fucking into him brutally fast and coming with a low groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s entire body was trembling, when Alex pulled out, and he could feel his boyfriend was much the same, as he dropped down unceremoniously on top of Henry, ignoring the sticky mess of cum on his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god,” Alex said, finally; Henry laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did that work? Can you sit still, now?” he said, and Alex nodded, grinning in the exhausted way he did after Henry blew his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never moving again,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to, darling,” Henry reminded him, “Unless you want to squish me to death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are worse ways to go,” he murmured. Henry rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room fell quiet, as light from the setting sun streamed through the window. The power hadn’t come back, and soon they would need to go dig out torches and candles. But for now, Henry was content to lie underneath his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Alex said, quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I eat my cum out of you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry choked on a sharp inhale, and Alex pushed up to let him breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said, grinning like he was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry. “Just sounds hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Henry said, finally, and Alex’s smile grew, moving to press a quick kiss against his lips before shuffling down the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned him over, urging his arms up onto the armrest so he could lean forward, and Henry felt himself blush. It was a vulnerable position to be in, and- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did fucking love it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex didn’t draw it out, leaning forward straight away to press the flat part of his tongue over him. Henry moaned, hips rutting back instinctively at the barest of touches, until Alex slowly pressed the tip of his tongue inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably wasn’t going to manage a third orgasm, but it felt good, to have Alex’s tongue pressing into him, his face against his sensitive skin - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He startled when Alex moaned against him, ducking his head between his arms to look at him upside down and seeing - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you getting yourself off on this?” he asked, breathless, and Alex just moaned, nodding his face against him. Even from his awkward vantage point, Henry could see his hand moving wildly on his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot,” he said, just to hear Alex moan. There was no way he could get hard again, but heat curled in his stomach at each noise falling from Alex’s lips, each press of his tongue into him, at the knowledge of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He babbled out all this to Alex, shivers curling up and down his spine with each hiccuping gasp it gave him, until Alex pulled away to pant for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck,” Alex gasped, behind him, and then he was crying out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Henry had just enough warning to twist over his shoulder to watch him come apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence covered the room once more, save for each of their heaving breaths, as Henry turned to kneel towards Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the hottest thing you’ve ever done,” he said, and Alex laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you thought so, baby,” he said, and Henry grinned, kissing his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his chest flutter as Alex leant back, drawing him forward to follow. He eagerly settled onto Alex’s chest, each of them breathing steadily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it when I say I’m not moving, this time,” Alex said, and Henry laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll whine when we have to go hunt for torches in the dark, darling,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>flashlights,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said, and Henry rolled his eyes. “It’s not the middle ages. And second, maybe we can just lay here in the dark. That’s romantic, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About as romantic as you eating me out on our sofa,” Henry mused, and Alex burst in laughter that, power cut be damned, brightened up the entire room.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm literally on like a fic posting a day because I just have SO MANY at the minute, I'm sorry if it's an overload?? I love and appreciate all your kudos and comments regardless TYSM</p><p>Yell at me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>